Los dioses leen Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo
by Nyx Slytherin Black
Summary: Las Moiras han decido que los Olímpicos necesitan conocer un poco del futuro gracias a las decisiones idiotas que han hecho y que mejor manera de hacerlo que haciendoles a leer varios libros contados desde la perspectiva de las princesas del mar.
1. Vaporizo a mi profesora de algebraba

_**Percy Jackson y los Dioses del olimpo es propiedad de Rick Riordan yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro y para sacarles algunas sonrisas…**_

 _ **Titulo Los dioses leen las aventuras de Percy Jackson.**_

 _ **Pareja principal: Percy Jackson/Will Solace.**_

 _ **Pareja**_ _ **secundaria**_ _ **: Annabeth Chase/Nico Di Ángelo, entre otras.**_

 _ **By: Nyx Black**_

 _ **Capítulo I**_

Era un día completamente normal en el olimpo Zeus y Poseidón discutían por las mismas estupideces de siempre de que si madre Rhea te quiso más a ti, las catástrofes marinas son más impresionante que las aéreas, Hestia atizando su fuego, Ares y Afrodita coqueteando, Hefestos ignorándolos y creando nuevas máquinas, Apollo y Hermes hablaban sobre una conquista y por ultimo Hera y Atenea escuchaban aburridas a Deméter quejarse de hermanos que secuestran hijas si era un día completamente normal en el olimpo.

De repente, una luz dorada apareció en el centro de la sala, cerca del fuego de Hestia. Está cogió una nota que había aparecido junto a unos libros y la leyó en silencio. Su cara fue cambiando a una de sorpresa mientras leía la nota para ella.

-¿Y BIEN? -tronó Zeus-. ¿Qué pone, Hestia?

La diosa del hogar le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su hermano pequeño, antes de leer la nota.

 _ **Queridos dioses y diosas,**_

 _ **Los libros que os hemos traído, son las historias de unas semidiosas que tendrá un papel muy importante en el futuro. Antes de leer, primero tenéis que llamar a Hades y a Artemisa, que se traiga a sus cazadoras. Luego aparecerán una serie de personas, tanto del futuro como del pasado. Por último, tenéis que jurar sobre el río Styx que no dañareis a nadie.**_

 _ **Con cariño**_

 _ **Las Moiras**_

Los dioses se quedaron en silencio. Por muy seres todopoderosos que fueran, aquello rozaba lo imposible.

-¿Esto no es una broma tuya, Apollo? -preguntó Athenea.

-No -respondió Apollo-. Pero si es una broma, ¡enhorabuena al bromista!

Ninguno de los otros dioses dijo nada.

-Pues al parecer no es una broma -dijo Poseidón-. Hermes, ¿puedes ir por tu tío y por tu hermana?

-Claro, tío P -dijo el aludido. Y desapareció, para volver a los diez minutos con el dios de los muertos y la diosa de la luna y la caza, que estaba acompañada por sus cazadoras.

-¿Qué sucede, padre? -preguntó Artemisa, sin hacerle caso a la mirada fulminante que Hera le lanzaba a su hijastra.

Al ver que Zeus no se dignaba a responder a su hija, Poseidón explico la situación a Hades y Artemisa. Cuando termino de hablar, Artemisa se sentó en su trono, con sus cazadoras a sus pies, y Hades hizo aparecer un trono para él. Cuando estuvo instalado, él y el resto de dioses juraron por el Estigio no dañar a nadie.

Otra luz, esta vez blanca, apareció y de ella surgió un grupo de personas. Zeus y Poseidón se quedaron de piedra al ver a sus fallecidos hijos.

-Presentaros y decid el nombre de vuestro progenitor divino -ordenó Zeus. Uno de los hombres se adelantó.

-Perseo, hijo de Zeus.

-Teseo, hijo de Poseidón.

-Orión, hijo de Poseidón.

-Aquiles, hijo de Tetis.

-Quirón, entrenador de héroes -dijo el único centauro de la sala.

-Luke Castellan, hijo de Hermes -Hermes sonrió a su hijo, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que había pronunciado "Hermes" con odio.

-Clarisse la Rue, hija de Ares -Ares le dio una mirada de aprobación a su hija.

-Chris Rodriguez, hijo de Hermes – Hermes miro orgulloso a su otro hijo.

-Katie Gardner, hija de Deméter -la diosa de la agricultura le preguntó a su hija si comía cereales.

-Travis y...

-Connor Stoll, hijos de Hermes.-Hermes sonrió nuevamente orgulloso de sus hijos.

-Silena Beauregard, hija de Afrodita -Afrodita dio un chillido emocionado.

-Charles Beckendorf, hijo de Hefesto -Hefesto sonrío a su hijo.

-Thalía Grace, hija de Zeus y teniente de Artemisa -Poseidón y Hades miraron mal a su hermano por romper el juramento que habían hecho un año atrás.

-¿Qué pasa con Zoë? -preguntó la diosa. Thalía no respondió.

-Grover Underwood, señor de lo salvaje -dijo el único sátiro de la sala.

-Rachel Elizabeth Dare, mortal y Oráculo de Delfos -Apolo sonrió a su Oráculo.

-Annabeth Chase, arquitecta del Olimpo e hija de Athenea -Athenea le sonrío a su hija, pero preguntándose por que el Olimpo necesitaría un arquitecto.

-Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades. Nací antes del juramento -se apresuró decir al ver que Zeus iba a gritarle a su padre.

-¿Donde esta Bianca? -preguntó Hades.

-Murió -fue la única respuesta de su hijo. Hades hizo una mueca, a pesar de ser el dios de los muertos, no le gustaba que sus hijos estuvieran en ese estado.

-Percy Jackson, hija de Poseidón -Poseidón sonrió a su hija, y Teseo y Orión miraron con curiosidad a su hermana pequeña dioses que era linda.

-¡Has roto el juramento! -gritó Zeus a su hermano.

-¡Tú igual! -gritó el dios del mar, señalando a Thalía. Zeus no dijo nada.

-Rigel Black, hija de Poseidón por cierto Percy Will va a matarte cuando lleguemos a casa - Poseidón volvió a sonreír al ver a su otra hija raramente tenia hijas semidiosas es más incluso podían contarlas con los dedos Teseo y Orión eran otra historia estaban más que emocionadas al tener dos hermanas pequeñas. Zeus estaba furioso pero no podía decir nada después de todo el también rompió el juramento

-Jasón Grace, hijo de Júpiter y pretor de la duodécima legión -Hera parecía furiosa que su esposo hubiera tenido dos hijos con una misma mortal. Thalía miraba incrédula al chico. No podía ser su hermano pequeño. Su hermano había muerto a los tres años.

-Piper McLean, hija de Afrodita -Afrodita dio otro chillido.

-Leo Valdez, usuario del fuego e hijo de Hefesto -Hefesto sonrío con orgullo y Charles se preguntó qué era eso del usuario del fuego.

-Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte -Ares sonrío a su hijo, pero se dio cuenta de que no parecía feliz de ser su hijo.

-Hazel Levesque, hija de Plutón.

-Eso es imposible -dijo Hades-. Mi hija está muerta.

-Me dieron una segunda oportunidad -respondió Hazel, mirando a Nico de reojo.

-Muy bien -dijo Zeus-. ¡Todos a talla humana!

Los dioses encogieron su tamaño, y Hestia, al ser la más cercana a los libros, cogió el primero.

 _ **-Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo I: El ladrón del rayo.**_

Zeus parecía furioso de que alguien robara su rayo. Percy dio un gemido y oculto su cara en el pelo de su hermana dioses como deseaba tener a su novio allí pero bueno su hermana era mejor que nada. Poseidón, Teseo y Orión observaron curiosos la unión de sus hijas/hermanas, Afrodita se preguntaba porque Percy esta tan triste y Athenea se preguntaba quien fue tan idiota como para robar el perno maestro de su padre. Luke por otro lado estaba pálido.

Todos los semidioses se sentaron en el suelo. Atenea frunció el ceño al ver que su hija se sentaba junto a la engendro del mar. Las cazadoras, por su parte, se preguntaban porque Thalía no se sentaba con ellas. Era más, ¡incluso sé había sentado entre dos chicos! Y en efecto, Thalía se había sentado entre Leo y Nico.

 **-Accidentalmente vaporice a mi profesora de algebra -** leyó Hestia.

-Vaya título, Prissy -se burló la hija de Ares. Percy enrojeció.

 **Mira, yo no quería ser una mestiza.**

 **-** ¿Quién quiere? -preguntó Luke con fastidio, ya que algunos de los semidioses le lanzaban miradas de odio.

 **Si estás leyendo esto es porque piensas que puedo ser uno, mi consejo es:**

 **-** ¡No! -gritaron los Stoll-, ¡un consejo de Percy!

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Leo.

-Qué Percy da unos consejos increíblemente malos -explicó Nico.

-¡Eso no es verdad! -sé defendió Percy sonrojada.

-Sabes que sí, sesos de algas -. Se burló Annabeth

-Rigel eres mi hermana defiéndeme.- dijo Percy sonrojada.

-Pff para que si sabes que es la verdad.- se mofo la otra hija de Poseidón mirando a su hermana con una mirada burlona el resto de los semidioses solo asintió de acuerdo. Los dioses en cambio miraban con alegría que sus hijos fueran tan unidos.

 **Cierra este libro ahora mismo.**

-Ojala fuera tan fácil -susurró Chris.

 **Créete cualquier mentira que tu madre o tu padre te hayan dicho acerca de tu nacimiento y trata de llevar una vida normal.**  
 **Ser un mestizo es peligroso. Da miedo. La mayor parte del tiempo, consigues que casi te maten de diferentes formas dolorosas y desagradables.**

Los semidioses asintieron, y los dioses les miraron con preocupación.

 **Si eres un niño normal, leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantasía. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.**

 **Pero si te reconoces a ti mismo en estas páginas - si tú sientes algo moviéndose dentro - para de leer inmediatamente.**

 **Podría ser que fueras uno de nosotros. Y una vez que lo sabes, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo sientas y van a venir por ti.**  
 **Ni digas que no te lo advertí.**

-No lo hiciste -dijeron Apollo, Hermes, Rigel, Nico, Travis, Connor y Chris a la vez.

 **Mi nombre es Percy Jackson, bueno en realidad es Persephone Jackson.**

-Creía que era Pansy Johnson -dijo Charles con una sonrisa.

-Adivino, así es como te llama Dionisio en el campamento -dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa. Percy se encogió de hombros.

 **Tengo doce años.**

 **-** ¿Doce? -preguntó Aquiles, algo sorprendido-. ¿Tuviste tú primera misión a los doce años?

-Sí y no fui la única Rigel también tuvo su primera misión a esa edad -fue la respuesta de Percy, Rigel solo asintió ante lo dicho algo distraída recordando a cierta deidad molesta e irritante.

A Poseidón parecía a punto de darle un ataque, y Teseo y Orión no pudieron evitar mirarse preocupados por la seguridad de sus hermanas pequeñas.

 **Hasta hace unos meses, yo era una estudiante que se alojaba en la Academia Yancy, una escuela privada para niños problemáticos en el centro de Nueva York.**  
 **Soy una niña problemática?**

-Sí -respondieron Frank y Hazel.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis? -preguntó Nico, sorprendido.

-Hemos hecho una misión juntos -explicó Frank.

Percy lo miró confusa. Preguntándose por que tendría que hacer una misión con dos romanos.

 **Si. Se podría decir que sí.**

-Hasta Percy lo admite -dijo Thalía con una sonrisa.

 **Yo podría señalar cualquier punto de mi vida corta y miserable para demostrarlo,**

Poseidón frunció el ceño.

 **Pero las cosas realmente empezaron a ir mal cuando nuestra clase de sexto grado hizo un viaje de estudios a Manhattan - veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, dirigiéndose al Museo Metropolitano de Arte para mirar la antigüedad de Grecia y Roma.**

-Suena interesante -dijeron Athenea y Annabeth a la vez.

-Suena a tortura -dijeron Poseidón, Teseo, Orión y Rigel a la vez.

 **Lo sé - suena a tortura.**

La sala se rió, mientras Annabeth miraba mal a su mejor amiga, y Poseidón y sus dos hijos e hija con diversión.

 **La mayoría de viajes de Yancy lo eran.**  
 **Pero el Sr. Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, organizaba este viaje, tenía esperanzas. El Sr. Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en una silla de ruedas motorizada. Tenía el pelo castaño claro casi gris, y una barba desaliñada, una chaqueta raída de tweed que siempre olía a café.**

 **Tú no pensarías que es guay pero él contaba historias y hacia bromas aparte de dejarnos jugar en clase.**  
 **También tenía una colección grande de armaduras griegas y romanas y armas, era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en sus clases.**

-¿Te dormías en clase? -preguntó Athenea peligrosamente.

-Le juro que ya no -respondió Percy-. Ahora me paso las clases pensando en Will.

Afrodita, Piper y Silena dejaron escapar un suspiro de felicidad.

-¿Quien es Will? – pregunto Poseidón con una mirada asesina provocando que Percy se pusiera mucho más pálida que Hades pero no contesto miro hacia sus amigos y hermana buscando ayuda pero estos solo reían divertidos.

 **Esperaba que el viaje fuera bien. Al menos, esperaba que por una vez yo no**  
 **fuera el problema.**

 **Chico, estaba equivocada.**

-Cómo siempre -dijo Katie.

 **Veras, las cosas malas me ocurren en los viajes de estudio. Como en quinto de primaria, cuando fuimos a Saratoga, tuve ese accidente con un cañón de la guerra de la revolución. Yo no apuntaba al autobús escolar, pero desde luego fui expulsada de todos modos.**

 **-** Genial -dijo Connor.

 **Y antes de esto en mi cuarta escuela primaria, cuando dimos un tour entre bastidores del mundo marítimo del tiburón, yo toque la palanca incorrecta en el pasillo y nuestra clase se dio un baño imprevisto.**

 **-** Increíble -dijo Travis.

 **Y antes de eso... bien, te haces una idea.**

-¡No! ¡Sigue! -suplicaron los Stoll.

-Tranquilos, luego le pillamos por banda y la obligamos a que nos lo confiese todo -dijo Nico con una sonrisa digna del gato loco de Alicia. Percy tragó ruidosamente, y aún más cuando a la sonrisa se unieron Jasón, Leo, los Stoll, Chris, Charlie, Teseo, Orión, Rigel, Perseo, Aquiles, e increíblemente, Luke.

 **Este viaje, estaba determinado a que fuera bien. Todo el camino a la ciudad me puse con Nancy Bobfit, la frecky, pelirroja cleptómana, que golpeaba a mi mejor amigo Grover en la parte de atrás de la cabeza con pedazos de emparedados de mantequilla y crema de cacahuete.**

Los que conocían a Grover, fruncieron el ceño ante eso.

 **Grover era un blanco fácil. Era flaco. Lloraba cuando se frustraba. Debió haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único niño de sexto grado con acné y con principio de un poco de barba en el mentón. Por encima de todo eso, estaba lisiado. Él tenía una nota excusándole de PE del resto de su vida porque tenía algún tipo de enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba curiosamente, como si le doliera, pero no te dejes engañar. Deberías haberlo visto correr cuando había enchilada en la cafetería.**

-No hacía falta que me describieses tan bien, amiga -murmuró Grover, completamente rojo de la vergüenza, mientras el resto de la sala reía.

 **De todos modos, Nancy Bobofit estaba lanzando bolas de sándwich que se pegaban en su pelo castaño rizado, y ella sabía que no podía hacerle nada porque estaba en libertad condicional. El director me había amenazado de muerte**

 **-** ¡Qué! -gritó Poseidón-. ¡Cómo se atreve a amenazar a mi hija de muerte!

-Seguro que no es nada, Poseidón -le tranquilizo Afrodita. El dios del mar asintió a su tía. (N/A: Técnicamente Afrodita sería hija de Urano, quien es padre de Cronos, padre de Poseidón. Así que Afrodita sería la tía de Poseidón.)

 **De suspender del colegio**

Poseidón murmuró una disculpa, avergonzado.

 **Si algo malo, vergonzoso, o medianamente entretenido sucedía en este viaje.**  
 **"Te voy a matar" murmure.**

-Hazlo -suplicaron Ares y Clarisse. Frank miró preocupado a su padre y a su hermana.

 **Grover trato de calmarme. "Está bien. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete."**

-Pero no en el pelo, ¿verdad? -señaló Jasón.

 **Eludió otro pedazo de comida de Nancy.**  
 **"Eso es todo." Empecé a levantarme pero Grover me puso de vuelta en mi**  
 **asiento.**

Clarisse y Ares miraron mal al sátiro. Frank ahora sí que se preguntaba por la salud mental de sus familiares.

 **"Ya estás en libertad condicional," me recordó. "Sabes que tendrás la culpa si algo pasa."**  
 **Pensándolo bien, desearía haberle atizado a Nancy Bobofit ahí mismo.**

Poseidón frunció el ceño preocupado. No le gustaba como sonaba eso. Los cuatro héroes del pasado miraban a Percy con preocupación.

 **En el colegio la suspensión no hubiera sido nada comparado con el desastre en que iba a meterme.**

 **El Sr. Brunner nos condujo en la visita al museo.**  
 **Puso su silla de ruedas al frente, guiándonos a través de las enormes galerías, de estatuas de mármol grandes y vitrinas llenas de cosas viejas y de cerámica de color naranja. En mi mente apareció la idea de que estas cosas habían**  
 **sobrevivido dos mil o tres mil años.**

-Más, mucho más -dijo Deméter.

 **Nos reunió alrededor de un muchacho de trece metros de altura de piedra con una gran esfinge en la parte superior y empezó a contar como era una lápida, una estela, para una chica de nuestra edad. Nos contó acerca de la forma detallar los lados. Estaba tratando de escuchar lo que decía porque me interesaba de alguna forma,**

 **-** ¿Qué? -preguntó Percy al notar la mirada de todos encima de ella.

-Nada -respondió Nico, un poco molesto, ya que desde el inicio de la lectura, Deméter apenas le había quitado la vista de encima-. ¿Qué sucede, señora Deméter?

-Nada -respondió la diosa de la agricultura-. Sólo pienso que eres bastante guapo, y ya que mi querido hermano secuestro a mi hija, yo podría hacer lo mismo con su hijo -acabó dirigiéndole al hijo de Hades una sonrisa lasciva.

-Esta de broma no además yo ya tengo novia y es Annabeth.- dijo Nico la mencionada solo asintió y se acercó al hijo de Hades y lo beso provocando que Afrodita diera un chillido que los dejo sordos Athenea solo miraba orgullosa a su hija.

 **Pero todo el mundo a mi alrededor estaba hablando y cada vez que les decía que se callaran, el profesor acompañante, la Sra. Dods, me miraba mal.**  
 **La Sra. Dods era profesora de matemáticas, que siempre llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, incluso a su edad, a sus cincuenta años. Parecía lo suficiente como para montar en una Harley.**

Hades frunció el ceño. No sabía porque le sonaba tanto.

 **Había llegado a Yancy a mitad del año, cuando nuestro profesor de matemáticas tuvo un ataque de nervios.**  
 **Desde el primer día, la Sra. Dods se enamoró de Nancy Bobofit y a mí me catalogo como un engendro del demonio.**

-Ese es Nico.- dijo Thalía divertida, Nico le respondio una mirada de muerte marca inframundo.

 **Me señalo con su dedo torcido y me dijo, "Ahora, cariño," realmente dulce, y sabía que iba a caerme una detención después de clases durante un mes.**  
 **Una vez, después de que me hiciera borrar las respuestas del libro de matemáticas hasta la medianoche, le dije a Grover que no parecía que la Sra. Dods fuera humana. Me miro muy serio y me dijo:**  
 **"Tienes toda la razón."**

-Grover -le regaño Quirón. Le había dicho a Grover que tenía que actuar con naturalidad, y eso desde luego no lo era.

 **El Sr. Brunner dejo de hablar de arte funerario Griego.**  
 **Por último, Nancy Bobofit rió por el hombre desnudo con la estela y me di la vuelta y le dije, "¿Quieres callarte?"**  
 **Lo que salió más fuerte de lo que quería.**

-¿Cuando no? -preguntaron Thalía y Rigel a coro con burla.

 **Todo el grupo se echó a reír. El Sr. Brunner detuvo su historia.**  
 **"Señorita Jackson," dijo. "¿Algo que decir?"**  
 **Mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo.**

Igual que en la sala.

 **Le dije. "No, señor."**  
 **El Sr. Brunner señalo una de las imágenes de la estela. "¿Tal vez podrías decirnos lo que representa la foto?"**  
 **Mire la talla y sentí una oleada de alivio, porque en realidad lo reconocía.**

 **-** Increíble -dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa.

 **"¿Es Khronos comiéndose a sus hijos no?"**

Hestia paró de leer unos segundos, mientras recordaba la "hermosa" infancia que había pasado en el estómago de su padre.

 **"Si," dijo el Sr. Brunner, obviamente no conforme. "Y lo hizo porque..."**  
 **"Bueno..." sacudí me cerebro para recordar. "Khronos era el rey de los dioses y"**

-¿Dios? -preguntó Zeus, enojado.

-Seguro que será corregida, padre -le aseguró Hermes.

-Además, ya le gustaría a Khronos ser un Dios -dijo Apolo.

 **"¿Dios?" preguntó el Sr. Brunner.**  
 **"Titán" me corregí. "Y... no se fiaba de sus hijos, que eran los dioses. Así que, ummm Cronos se los comió, ¿verdad? Pero su mujer escondió a Zeus bebé y le dio a Cronos una piedra para comerse en su lugar.**

-Imagínate lo feo que ha de ver sido para que padre lo confundiera con una piedra.- dijo Hades con burla chocando los puños con Poseidón que reía divertido al igual que sus hijos, Zeus solo rodaba los ojos.

 **Y más tarde cuando Zeus creció, engaño a su padre, Cronos."**  
 **"Eeew!" Dijo una de las chicas detrás de mí.**

-Buena forma de resumirlo -admitió Silena.

 **"Y por eso fue la gran lucha entre los dioses y los titanes," continué. "Y los dioses ganaron."**

-Y resume una guerra de varios años en menos de un minuto -dijo Artemisa, sorprendida.

-Es Percy -respondió Nico, como si eso lo dijera todo.

 **Se oyeron algunas risitas en el grupo.**  
 **Detrás de mí Nancy Bobofit le murmuro a un amigo, "Como vamos a usar esto en la vida real. Quien nos va a preguntar en una entrevista de trabajo, '¿Por qué Khronos se comió a sus hijos?' "**  
 **"¿Y por qué Señorita Jackson," dijo Brunner, "para frasear a la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit, de porque es importante en la vida real?"**

-Busted -murmuró Chris.

 **"Busted" murmuro Grover.**

-¡Aaaaaah! -exclamaron los Stoll-. ¡Chris, piensas como una cabra!

-Mejor que pensar como vosotros -replicó Chris. Travis y Connor lo miraron con sorpresa y ofendidos.

 **"Cállate," susurró Nancy, con la cara roja, incluso más brillante que su pelo. Al menos Nancy se avergonzaba también. El Sr. Brunner era el único que escuchaba. Tenía las orejas como radares.**

-Cómo caballo, más bien -dijo Leo.

 **Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros. "No sé, señor."**  
 **"Ya veo." el Sr. Brunner parecía decepcionado. "Bueno, la mitad bien, el Señorita. Jackson tenía razón. Zeus efectivamente le dio una mezcla de mostaza y vino a su padre lo que le hizo vomitar los otros cinco hijos, que por supuesto, siendo dioses inmortales, habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin digerirse completamente en el estómago del Titán. Los dioses vencieron a su padre, cortándolo en pedazos con su propia guadaña y esparciendo los restos en el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Después de esta nota feliz,**

 **-** ¿Nota feliz? -cuestionaron los dioses.

-No fue muy inteligente ese comentario -reconoció el centauro.

 **Es momento de almorzar. Sra. Dods, podríamos salir?"**  
 **La clase se movió, los niños se aguantaban el estómago, los chicos empujándose unos a otros y actuando como merluzos.**

 **Un poco más lejos de nuestro grupo había otro grupo de chicos entre ellos pude distinguir a una chica de mi edad muy parecida a mí.**

-Los chicos son merluzos.- dijeron todas las semidiosas para satisfacción de Artemisa y sus cazadoras.

-Como siempre hacen -susurró Zoë.

 **Grover y yo estábamos a punto de seguir al Sr. Brunner, cuando dijo. "Señorita Jackson."**  
 **Yo sabía que venía.**  
 **Le dije a Grover que siguiera adelante. Entonces me volví hacia el Sr. Brunner.**  
 **"¿Señor?"**  
 **El Sr. Brunner tenía una mirada que no te dejaba ir - intensos ojos marrones que podrían haber tenido mil años de antigüedad y haberlo visto todo.**

-Todo no, pero si muchas cosas -dijo Quirón.

 **"Tú debes saber la respuesta a mi pregunta." me dijo el Sr. Brunner.**  
 **"Acerca de los titanes?"**  
 **"Acerca de la vida real. Y como tus estudios son aplicables."**  
 **"Oh."**  
 **"Lo que has aprendido de mí," dijo. "Es de vital importancia. Espero que lo trates como tal. Voy a aceptar solo lo mejor de ti Percy Jackson."**

-No por nada tú y tu hermana son mis alumnas favorito -señaló Quirón. Teseo y Aquiles, quienes habían pido consejo de Quirón miraron con especial interés a Percy y Rigel. Si el centauro decía que las hijas de Poseidón eran sus favoritas, debía de tener una buena razón.

 **Quería enojarme, ese chico me empujo fuerte.**  
 **Quiero decir, claro, era una especie de día fresco, cuando él vestía alguna clase de traje romano y armadura y gritó. "¡Eh!" y nos desafió, con la punta de la espada contra la tiza. Pero el Sr. Brunner esperaba que yo fuera tan bueno como todos los demás, a pesar de que tengo dislexia y el trastorno por déficit de atención y nunca había pasado por encima de una C en mi vida.**

-Cuando volvamos te voy a dar clases hasta que tus notas sean de A -le prometió firmemente Annabeth a Percy. Tanto Percy como Rigel miraron con horror puro a la hija de Athenea suplicándole con la mirada a Nico que la hiciera desistir pero este solo negó.

 **No, él no esperaba que fuera igual de buena, él esperaba que yo fuera la mejor.**

-Y lo eres -dijo la mayoría de la sala. Percy, solo se sonrojo furiosamente mientras su hermana la miraba con burla.

 **Y yo no podía aprender todos los nombres y los hechos y mucho menos con perfecta ortografía.**

-A todos nos pasa lo mismo -dijo Luke. Algunos se sobresaltaron. Habían olvidado que Luke estaba ahí.

 **Murmure algo acerca de esforzarme más, mientras que el Sr. Brunner echaba una larga y triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de esa niña.**

-Lo estuve -reconoció Quirón. Eso era lo que odiaba de su vida. Encariñarse de los héroes, y que luego estos murieran. Afrodita se removió intranquila en su sitio. Aquella niña había sido una hija suya.

 **Me dijo que me fuera a comer.**  
 **La clase estaba reunida en la escalinata del museo, donde se podía observar el tráfico de gente a lo largo de la quinta avenida.**  
 **En el cielo, una gran tormenta se estaba formando, con nubes más negras de lo que nunca había visto en la ciudad. Me imagine que tal vez fuera por el calentamiento global o algo, porque el tiempo en toda la Navidad, había sido bien rarito. Habíamos tenido grandes tormentas de nieve, inundaciones, incendios forestales por rayos.**

Los dioses se miraron, especialmente Zeus y Poseidón. Aquello sonaba a una de sus peleas, pero bastante más violenta de lo normal.

 **No me habría sorprendido si se tratara de un huracán en formación. Nadie más parecía darse cuenta.**

 **-** La Niebla -susurró Piper, algo molesta.

 **Algunos de los chicos le tiraban a las palomas trozos de galletas. Nancy Bobofit estaba tratando de robar algo del bolso de una señora,**

 **-** No es hija de Hermes -sé apresuro a contestar Chris, al ver las miradas que le lanzaban a su padre. Éste y Luke respiraron con tranquilidad, no les gustaba que esa niña fuera familia suya.

 **Y por supuesto la Sra. Dods no veía nada.**  
 **Grover y yo nos sentamos en el borde de la fuente, lejos de los demás.**  
 **Pensamos que tal vez así hacíamos eso, la gente no sabría que éramos de esa escuela - la escuela para los casos problemáticos que no podían estar en otro lugar.**

 **"¿Te han castigado?" preguntó Grover.**  
 **"No," dije. "No Brunner. Me gustaría que se olvidara de mí a veces. Quiero decir, no soy un genio."**  
 **Grover no dijo nada durante un tiempo. Luego cuando pensé que iba a soltarme un comentario filosófico profundo para hacerme sentir mejor, dijo. "¿Me das tu manzana?"**

Grover enrojeció, mientras el resto de la sala reía.

-Lo siento, colega -se disculpó el sátiro.

-No importa -dijo Percy, mientras reía.

 **Yo no tenía mucho apetito, así que se la di.**  
 **Observando la quinta avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, en la parte alta de la ciudad. No la había visto desde navidad. Yo quería coger un taxi y volver a casa.**

-Bebe.- se burló Ares.

 **Que me abrazara y se alegrara de verme, pero sería decepcionante también. Ella me mandaría de vuelta a Yancy, recordándome**  
 **que tenía que esforzarme más, incluso si esta era mi sexta escuela en seis años y que probablemente iba a ser expulsada de nuevo. Yo no podía estar ahí de pie con ella mirándome con esa cara triste.**

 **El Sr. Brunner puso su silla de ruedas en la parte baja de la rampa para minusválidos. Comía apio, mientras leía una novela de bolsillo. Una sombrilla roja sobresalía de la parte posterior de la silla, haciendo que pareciera una mesa de café motorizada.**

Sería interesante de construir -dijo Leo. Charles asintió a las palabras de su hermano y Hefesto miró con orgullo a sus hijos.

-Yo quiero una.- se quejó Apollo.

-Puedo mandarte a una si quieres.- amenazo Rigel con una voz fría, Percy solo apretó la mano de su hermana para que se calmara, Artemisa solo asintió satisfecha ante lo dicho por su prima.

-Ehh no gracias.- respondió el dios del sol preguntándose qué le había hecho a la hija de su tío.

 **Estaba a punto de desenvolver mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció delante mí con sus feas amigas, supongo que se había cansado de robar a los turistas y dejo caer su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

Todos los amigos de Grover lanzaron al libro miradas de odio. Tan profundas, que Hestia se escondió detrás de él.

 **"Uy!" Ella me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Sus pecas eran de color naranja, como si alguien se pintara la cara con Cheetos líquido.**

Afrodita hizo una mueca de asco, al igual que sus dos hijas.

 **Trate de mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces, ' cuenta hasta diez, controla tu temperamento.' Pero yo estaba tan loca con la mente en blanco. Una ola rugió en mis oídos.**

Poseidón y todos sus hijos saltaron de sus asientos. Sabían lo que iba a suceder.

 **No recuerdo tocarla, pero lo siguiente que supe es que Nancy estaba sentada de culo en la fuente, gritando. "¡Percy me empujo!"**  
 **La Sra. Dods se materializo junto a nosotros. Algunos de los niños murmuraban:**

 **"¿Has visto?"**  
 **"-El agua"**  
 **"-Como la agarro-"**

-Vaya, debes de ser muy poderosa para hacer eso con doce años -dijo Perseo con una sonrisa dirigida a su tocayo.

-Si ustedes supieran todo lo que Percy y Rigel han hecho a esa edad se sorprenderían.- dijo Annabeth.

Zeus frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que las hijas de Poseidón fueran tan poderoso a tan corta edad. Podría resultar ser una amenaza para su futuro como rey de los dioses.

-Relájate querido tío Zeus a Percy y a mí no nos interesa gobernar en olimpo.- dijo Rigel con indiferencia y sorprendiendo a los demás.

-Porque no habría de interesarles.- pregunto Athenea con sospecha y curiosidad.

-Que no es obvio.- soltó Percy- eso es demasiada responsabilidad y a Rigel y a mí no nos gustan las responsabilidades.

Todos soltaron un bufido eso era tan típico de los hijos del mar Poseidón, Teseo y Orión solo miraron con orgullo a las princesas del mar.

 **No sabía de qué estaban hablando. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba en problemas de nuevo. Tan pronto como la Sra. Dods estuvo segura de que la pobre Nancy**

 **-** ¿Pobre? -preguntó Jasón y el resto de los presentes.

-No sé de dónde ha salido -reconoció Percy.

 **Estaba bien, prometiéndole conseguirle una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos del museo, etc., etc., la Sra. Dods se volvió contra mí. Hubo un incendio triunfal en sus ojos, como si hubiera hecho algo que había estado esperando todo el semestre.**

-Seguro que estaba esperando algo así -murmuró Frank, cogiéndole la mano a Hazel, que se había puesto nerviosa, ante una mirada atenta de Leo.

 **"Ahora, cariño."**  
 **"Ya lo sé," murmure, "Un mes borrando libros."**

-¡Error! -exclamaron Hermes y sus hijos.

-Norma número doce: No intentes adivinar nunca un castigo -dijo Luke.

 **Eso no fue correcto decirlo.**

Hermes y sus hijos asintieron.

 **"Ven conmigo," dijo la Sra. Dods.**  
 **"Espere!" grito Grover. "Fui yo quien la empujo."**  
 **Me quede mirándolo, atónita. No podía creer que estaba tratando de cubrirme.**

-Es mi trabajo -dijo el sátiro con una sonrisa, que Percy le devolvió pero era un tanto falsa y triste.

 **La Sra. Dods le dio una mirada que mata. Con tanta fuerza que la barbilla de él temblaba.**  
 **"No lo creo, Sr. Underwood." dijo ella.**  
 **"Pero-"**  
 **"Usted-quédese-aquí."**  
 **Grover me miro de forma desesperada.**  
 **"Está bien, tío," le dijo. "Gracias por intentarlo."**  
 **"Cariño," dijo la Sra. Dods gritándome. "Ahora"**  
 **Nancy Bobofit sonrió.**  
 **Le di mi mirada de Nos-veremos-más-tarde.**

Los semidioses griegos se estremecieron.

-Vamos, no será tan mala -dijo Leo.

-Sí que lo es -dijo Nico. Travis y Connor asintieron. Desde que Percy había comenzado a darle clases de lucha de Katie, la había adoptado como una hermana. Así que cada vez que se metían con ella, Percy saltaba en su defensa.

 **Entonces me volví para hacerle frente a la señora Dods, pero ella no estaba allí. Estaba de pie en la entrada del museo, en la parte superior de la escalera, gesticulando impaciente para que fuera.**  
 **¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?**

-Porqué es un monstruo -susurró Annabeth. Nico la abrazó con fuerza al verla preocupada por su prima.

 **Tengo momentos bastantes, cuando mi cerebro se queda dormido o algo y la siguiente cosa que se es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de un puzle cayera del universo y me dejara mirando un lugar en blanco detrás de ella. El consejero de la escuela me dijo que era parte de la ADHD, mi cerebro malinterpretaba las cosas.**

-No creo que sea eso -dijo Perseo.

 **Yo no estaba tan segura.**

Perseo le sonrío a su prima.

 **Fui detrás de la Sra. Dods.**  
 **A mitad de los escalones, mire a Grover. Estaba pálido, mirando del a mí, como si quisiera que el Sr. Brunner notara lo que estaba pasando, pero el Sr. Brunner estaba absorto en su novela.**

-Quirón -se quejaron algunos.

-Era un libro interesante -murmuró Quirón, completamente ruborizado.

 **Bueno, pensé. Me va a hacer comprar una camisa nueva para Nancy en la tienda de regalos.**

-¡No! -gritó Travis.

-La norma doce -dijo Connor.

 **Pero al parecer, ese no era el plan.**  
 **La seguí por el museo. Cuando finalmente la alcance, estábamos de vuelta en Grecia y la sección romana.**  
 **Excepto por nosotras, la galería estaba vacía.**

-No -gimió Hazel, preocupada por su amiga.

 **La Sra. Dods estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados delante de un gran friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Estaba haciendo un ruido extraño con la garganta, como gruñendo. Incluso sin el ruido ya estaba nerviosa. Es raro estar a solas con un profesor, especialmente la Sra. Dods. Algo sobre la forma en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo...**  
 **"Nos estas dando problemas cariño." dijo.**  
 **Hice lo seguro. Le dije: "Si señora."**

-¿Qué? -dijo Thalía, asombrada.

-Le tiene respeto a un monstruo, pero no se lo tiene ni a los titanes ni a los dioses -dijo Nico.

-¿QUÉ? -rugió Zeus, levantándose de su sitio-. ¿CÓMO ES QUE NO NOS TIENE RESPETO?

Levantó su rayo para pulverizar a Percy, pero al instante sé encontró con el tridente de Poseidón en su cuello.

-Cómo sé ocurra atacar a cualquiera de mis hijos e hijas vas a tener que pelear contra mí -le prometió el dios del mar.

Zeus se sentó en su sitio, él no era tan idiota como para enfrentarse a la ira de su hermano mayor.

 **Ella tiro de las mangas de su chaqueta de cuero. "¿De verdad crees que puedes salirte con la tuya verdad?"**  
 **La mirada en sus ojos iba más allá de la locura. Era malvada.**  
 **Ella es maestra pensé con nerviosismo. No es que vaya a hacerme daño.**

-Si lo va hacer -dijo Katie preocupada por la vida de su "hermana".

 **Le dije. "Yo. Yo, me esforzare más, señora."**  
 **Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**  
 **"Nosotros no somos tontos, Persephone Jackson." dijo la Sra. Dods. "Era solo cuestión de tiempo que te descubrieras. Confiesa y sufrirás menos dolor."**  
 **No sabía de qué hablaba.**  
 **Todo lo que podía pensar era que los maestros habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de dulces que había estado en mi dormitorio.**

 **-** ¿Segura de que no eres hija mía? -preguntó Hermes divertido.

-Segura -respondió Percy con una sonrisa.

 **O tal vez se habían dado cuenta de que mi ensayo sobre Tom Sawyer era de Internet y no por haber leído el libro y me iban a quitar mi nota. O peor, me iban a hacer leer el libro.**

-Es un buen libro -dijo Athenea, mirando fulminante a la chica.

-Descuida, mamá -dijo Annabeth-. Le he dicho a su novio que la obligue a leerlo

Percy enrojeció al recordar la manera en la que Will le había obligado a leer el libro. En ningún momento había habido tensión sexual, pero aquello fue mucho mejor.

 **"Y bien?" preguntó ella.**  
 **"Señora, yo no..."**  
 **"Se acabó el tiempo." dijo entre dientes.**  
 **Entonces, sucedió la cosa más extraña. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar como brasas de barbacoa. Sus dedos se estiraron convirtiéndose en garras. Su chaqueta se fundió en grandes alas de cuero.**

 **-** ¡Alecto! -exclamó Hades, sorprendido.

-¡¿Has mandado una furia contra mi hija?! -rugió Poseidón a su hermano.

-No sé porque razón lo he hecho -respondió Hades.

 **Ella no era humana. Era una bruja arrugada con alas de murciélago y garras, y una boca llena de colmillos amarillos, apunto de comerme.**  
 **Luego las cosas se pusieron aún más extrañas.**

-¿Cómo se pueden poner más extrañas? -preguntó Frank.

-Es Percy -respondió Chris.

 **El Sr. Brunner que había estado frente al museo un minuto antes en su silla de ruedas, estaba en la entrada de la galería con una pluma en la mano.**  
 **"¡Eh, Percy!" gritó, tirando la pluma al aire.**

-¿Una pluma? -preguntó Leo-. ¿Para qué le va servir una pluma?

-Ya lo verás -respondió Hazel recordando la espada de Percy.

 **La Sra. Dods, se abalanzo sobre mí.**  
 **Con un grito, la esquive y sentí las garras rozando el aire junto a mi oído. Cogí el bolígrafo en el aire, pero cuando llego a mi mano, ya no era una pluma. Era una espada - la espada del Sr. Brunner que siempre utilizaba en el torneo.**

-¡Anaklusmos! -exclamó Poseidón.

Zoë frunció el ceño. Esa era la espada que le había regalado al imbécil de Heracles, antes de que éste le traicionara. Por su culpa, su familia le había repudiado. Por esa razón se había unido a las cazadoras, para ayudar a las chicas que habían sufrido a manos de un hombre.

 **La Sra. Dods se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina. Me temblaban las manos tanto que casi dejo caer la espada.**

-Debilucha -dijo Ares, y al instante fue bañado por el océano Índico.

 **Me espeto. "¡Muere, cariño!" súper dulce.**  
 **Y voló directamente hacia mí.**  
 **Absoluto terror corrió por mi cuerpo. Hice lo único que llego de forma natural: blandí la espada.**

 **-** ¿Y eso para ti es de forma natural? -preguntó Apollo sorprendido.

-Si fueras romano lo entendería, ya que nosotros nos entrenamos desde pequeños. Pero que te salga eso de forma natural, siendo la primera vez, quiere decir que eres un guerrero natural -explicó Jasón, con un poco de celos en su voz que Piper notó. Ésta, le dirigió una mirada confusa a su novio.

-No es tan extraño en realidad, los hijos e hijas de Poseidón somos guerreros por naturaleza, está en nuestra sangre, incluso si jamás hemos usado una espada, y llegamos a usarla en algún momento, vendrá de manera instintiva y natural a nosotros forma parte de nuestra naturaleza- dijo Rigel recordando la primera vez que tuvo a Kataigída*.

 **La hoja de metal toco su hombro y paso limpia a través de su cuerpo como si fuera de agua. ¡Hisss!**

-Me encantan las onomatopeyas que usas Percy- dijo Leo divertido.

 **La Sra. Dods fue un castillo de arena en un momento. Ella estallo en polvo amarillo, se vaporizo en el terreno, sin dejar nada, pero con olor a azufre y un gritó de muerte y un enfriamiento en el aire, como si esos dos ojos brillantes siguieran mirándome.**

Los semidioses se estremecieron. Desde luego, el primer monstruo nunca lo olvidas.

 **Estaba sola.**  
 **Había un bolígrafo en mi mano.**

-Aun le afecta la Niebla -susurró Artemisa.

 **El Sr. Brunner, no estaba allí. No había nadie más que yo.**  
 **Mis manos estaban temblando. Mi comida debía de haber sido contaminada con hongos o algo así. ¿Y si había imaginado todo eso?**

 **-** Sólo a ti se te ocurre esa idea -dijo Nico con una sonrisa.

 **Volví a salir.**  
 **Había empezado a llover.**  
 **Grover estaba sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit estaba todavía allí de pie, empapada después de su baño en la fuente, refunfuñando con sus feas amigas.**  
 **Cuando ella me vio, dijo. "Espero que el Sr. Grey te haya azotado el trasero."**

-¿Quién? -preguntaron Thalía, Nico y Rigel.

 **Le dije. "¿Quién?"**

Thalía, Rigel y Nico miraron el libro en shock.

-¡Pensamos como Percy! -gritaron los tres a la vez con horror.

Percy se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada con sus primos y hermana.

 **"Nuestro maestro, tonta."**  
 **Parpadee. No hemos tenia nunca un maestro llamado Sr. Grey. Le pregunte a Nancy de que estaba hablando.**  
 **Ella solo puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó.**  
 **Le pregunte a Grover donde estaba la Sra. Dods.**  
 **Él dijo. "¿Quién?"**  
 **Pero se detuvo y no me miro, así que pensé que estaba bromeando.**

-Chicos -dijo Hermes a sus hijos-. Quiero que le deis clases de mentir a Grover.

-De acuerdo -dijo Connor-. Grover el viernes a las diez en punto en nuestra cabaña.

El sátiro los miró un poco preocupado.

 **"No es gracioso hombre," le dije. "Voy enserio."**  
 **Un trueno retumbo.**  
 **Vi al Sr. Brunner sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si nunca se hubiera movido.**  
 **Me acerque a él.**  
 **Miro hacia arriba, un poco distraído. "Ah, mi pluma. En el futuro haga el favor de traer su propio utensilio de escritura, Señorita Jackson."**

-¡Tú sí que sabes mentir, Quirón! -exclamó Hermes, limpiándose una lágrima de orgullo.

 **Le entregue al Sr. Brunner su pluma. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba todavía con ella.**  
 **"Señor," le dije. "¿Dónde está la Sra. Dods?"**  
 **Me miro sin comprender." ¿Quién?"**  
 **"El otro acompañante. La Sra. Dods. La maestra de álgebra."**  
 **El frunció el ceño, inclinándose hacia adelante, viéndose ligeramente afectado.**  
 **"Percy no hay una Sra. Dods en este viaje. Por lo que yo sé, nunca ha habido**  
 **una Sra. Dods en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?"**

 **-** Claro que se encuentra bien. Lo único que pasa es que una furia ha intentado matarla -dijo Apollo sarcásticamente. Rigel fulmino con la mirada la pared detrás de Apollo reacción que no pasó desapercibida por ciertos hijos de Poseidón que se preguntaban qué era lo que pasaba entre su hermana y Apollo.

-Es el final de capítulo -informó Hestia, cuando una nota apareció en el regazo de Alex.

-Mhh es una nota.- dijo Percy

-Que dice.- pregunto Afrodita emocionada las cosas se ponían interesantes.

Percy leyó lo siguiente

 _ **Queridos dioses, diosas y semidioses/semidiosas**_

 _ **Hemos observado y decidido enviar a alguien según su petición así que escojan sabiamente**_

 _ **Ah y Rigel hija de Poseidón tienes prohibido intentar matar a Apollo recuerda que él fue novio y el Olimpo lo necesita…**_

 _ **Se despiden con amor**_

 _ **Las Moiras…**_

-Eras la novia de Apollo.- dijo Afrodita en un chillido, Apollo solo observaba con curiosidad a su ex-novia admitía que era hermosa y con los años seguramente se volvería aún más hermosa, además ella posee el tipo de ojos en los cuales él podría perderse.

-Era la novia de Apollo eso ya es agua pasada ya sabes lo que dicen agua que no has de beber mejor déjala correr.- dijo la hija de Poseidón- mejor escojamos a quien queremos traer.

El lugar se convirtió en caos Frank dijo que podían traer a Octavian para poderlo golpear, Hazel quería que trajeran a Dakota, cuando Rigel estaba a punto de decirle a Percy que sería genial tener a Tyson miro su mirada perdida y triste supo inmediatamente a quien traer se aclaró la garganta y todos callaron al instante.

-Escojo a Will Solace.- dijo Rigel, Percy le dio una enorme sonrisa a su hermana y Apollo se preguntaba porque su ex querría a su hijo si el ya consideraba suya a Rigel incluso si en el futuro ya tuvieran nada que ver, de la nada un rayo dorado apareció y un chico de cabellos rubios de ojos azules apareció mirando confundido a todos los presentes hasta que sus ojos se toparon con unos verde mar.

-Percy princesa eres tu.- susurro el chico inmediatamente ambos se unieron en un apasionado beso.

-Hey mas respeto hay menores presentes.- exclamo Nico tapándole los ojos a Hazel mientras Rigel se los tapaba a él.

-Preséntate semidiós y di el nombre de padre divino.- ordeno Zeus todos rodaron los ojos.

-El mejor arquero.- dijo Annabeth.

-El chico más sexy del campamento mestizo y mi mejor amigo.- presento Rigel con una sonrisa divertida.

-El mejor novio que una chica pueda pedir.- presento Percy con una sonrisa de ternura.

Afrodita dio un suspiro de ilusión le parecía lindo el romance que tenían Percy y Will, y el bromance que había entre Rigel y Will era aún más entrañable, además ella intuía que algo más había pasado entre los dos mejores amigos.

-Will Solace hijo de Apollo, consejero de la cabina 7, novio de Persephone Jackson y mejor amigo de Rigel.- dijo Will

-Me alegro de verte solecito parlante.- dijo Rigel con una sonrisa de lado.

-Ri.- suspiro el hijo de Apollo.- donde Tártaro se meten tú y Percy saben lo preocupado que eh estado.- reclamo Will ambas hermanas abrazaron a Will pidiéndole disculpas.

-Porque te dice Ri.- pregunto Leo

-Ese es su apodo para mí.- explico Rigel

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunto Will mirando a los dioses.

-O no mucho leemos unos libros desde de la perspectiva de Percy, y la mía probablemente mis hermanos y mi padre te mataran.- contesto alegre Rigel.

-Al menos mi muerte no será tan dolorosa como la de mi padre.- dijo Will

-Bien continuemos.- ordeno Zeus cansado de tanto drama.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias a todos aquellos que aun después de no actualizar la historia todavía la tienen entre sus favoritas y la tiene en alerta, de verdad se los agradezco a todas y todos son un amor valen mil.**

Bien sé que tengo mucho de actualizar esta historia pero el trabajo no me lo ha permitido tratare de actualizar seguido.

Como se habrán dado cuenta e modificado una que otra cosa en el primer capítulo porque joder, estuve revisando y me di cuenta de los horrores enormes que tienen varios capítulos. También como se dieron cuenta le cambie el nombre a mi personaje Occ y no sé si dejar que haya reconciliación entre ella y Apollo o emparejarla con alguien más, ustedes deciden. Les aviso de una vez que los demás capítulos también serán modificados pero no serán tan drásticos un poco de giro por aquí y por allá, algo que a ustedes les gustaría leer ustedes deciden.

Si encuentran algún error no dudéis en informarme las críticas son aceptadas, te sirven para darte cuenta de lo que estás haciendo mal.

Espero que disfruten esta pequeña reforma, no olvidéis de comentar que yo les estaré leyendo y si es posible les responderé cualquier duda que tengáis.

 _ ***Kataigída:** Tempestad._


	2. El arte contemporáneo es peligroso

_**Percy Jackson y los Dioses del olimpo es propiedad de Rick Riordan yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro y para sacarles algunas sonrisas…**_

 _ **Titulo Los dioses leen las aventuras de Percy Jackson.**_

 _ **Pareja principal: Percy Jackson/Will Solace.**_

 _ **Pareja**_ _ **secundaria**_ _ **: Annabeth Chase/Nico Di Ángelo, entre otras.**_

 _ **By: Nyx Black**_

 _ **Capitulo II**_

-Bien quien lee ahora –pregunto Hestia rápidamente el lugar quedo en un silencio sepulcral.

-Yo leeré – dijo Teseo con una sonrisa al ver la mirada divertida de sus hermanas y el hijo de Apollo, Hestia le paso el libro a Teseo.

-El capítulo es de la vida de Rigel- dijo Teseo

 _ **El museo de Arte Contemporáneo es peligroso**_

-Ok no voy a preguntar.

-¿Oh dioses Ri que has hecho? – pregunto Nico divertido.

-Hey ella se lo merecía – respondió la mencionada para diversión de los demás.

 **Mira yo no quería ser una mestiza**

-Ningún semidiós lo quiere realmente es demasiado problemático.- murmuro Rigel siendo escuchada por los dioses.

 **Como si ser la heredera de una de las empresas de exportación más importantes de Europa no fuera suficiente, se le ha añadido más drama a mi vida mi relación con mi familia mortal no es buena a mi madre le tiene sin cuidado lo que me suceda así que ya te puedes hacer una idea de cómo es mi vida.**

-Espera tu eres la heredera de una empresa de exportación- pregunto Annabeth sorprendida.

-Si lo soy aparte de eso era la prometida de uno de los príncipes de Alemania – murmuro Rigel con cierta frialdad y la mirada perdida.

-Ya no lo eres? – pregunto Athenea con curiosidad.

-No ya no lo soy – fue la seca respuesta de Rigel.

 **Puedo asegurarte con todo seguridad que mi vida no es nada cool como tú crees porque puedo apostar mi título como futura princesa que piensas que debe ser cool ser una princesa y una semidiosa pues déjame decirte que te equivocas.**

 **Como cualquier niña nacida en cuna "noble" no se permite mezclarme con la plebe como los llaman mis tutores solo debo mezclarme con herederos como yo debe fingir siempre ser calmada y una señorita, que no comete un solo error pues déjame decirte que siempre he sido una rebelde y jamás me ha gustado que me den órdenes, para corregir mi personalidad sarcástica y rebelde mi abuelo me envió a un internado mixto para críos tarados, problemáticos y rebeldes en la ciudad de New York N.Y.**

 **¿Soy una niña problemática y rebelde?**

-Por supuestos que lo eres todo en ti grita problemas – exclamo Will masajeándose la frente como si solo el hecho de pensar en lo problemática que era su mejor amiga le diera migraña.

-Vamos no puede ser tan rebelde y problemática – dijo Orión tratando de defender a su hermana.

-Se hizo un tatuaje a los 14 años que clase de niña sensata hace eso – exclamo Annabeth.

-Oye eso no tiene nada que ver, es una tradición de mi familia que cuando una niña o un niño llegan a cierta se les permite una perforación y un tatuaje como símbolo de crecimiento, además todo la vida me la pase viviendo bajo un montón de estúpidas reglas hasta que llegue a new york – dijo Rigel irritada.

-Bueno en eso tienes un punto – dijo Hermes.

 **Joder si, se podría decir que si lo soy así como se podría decir que si, veras yo soy el tipo de chica que odia las reglas mi psicólogo dice que mi rebeldía se debe a vivir durante casi todo mi infancia rodeada de reglas sin sentido y que jamás me hayan dejado expresarme libremente yo amaba a mi psicólogo pero un día desapareció.**

-Espera Quirón tuviste que ver con esto – pregunto Artemisa mirando al centauro que silbaba una canción alegre como si fuese lo más importante del mundo pero al darse cuenta que no lo dejaban de mirar tuvo que confesar.

-Bueno puede ser que lo haya mandado a un viaje sin regreso a nuestra amada Grecia – murmuro el centauro.

-El tipo me caía bien era el único que no me tachaba de loca cuando le decía que había visto un ciclope – dijo Rigel con un puchero.

-Lo siento Rigel pero era por tu bien necesitábamos mantenerte en vigilancia a ti y a tu hermana además fue una orden del sr. D – respondió Quirón la hija de Poseidón solo asintió de acuerdo.

 **Oh dioses disculpa mí falta de modales mi nombre es Rigel Black soy hija de Poseidón y si te preguntas si el dios de los mares, si la respuesta es si ahora te daré una breve descripción física de como soy: según mi madre herede el cabello negro azabache de mi padre mis son de un verde mar azulado mi piel es ligeramente bronceada mi estatura pues para ser una niña de 12 años no soy tan baja mido 1. 66, labios rojos como la sangre y una mirada fría sip esa soy yo.**

 **Una breve información antes de leer más acerca de mi vida si no eres un mestizo como yo y sientes que algo se mueve dentro de ti ten cuidado puedes ser como yo o mis amigos y solo será cuestión de tiempo para que ellos lo sepan e intenten matarte de manera lenta y dolorosa no digas que no te lo advertí.**

-No crees que estas siendo un poco cruel al decirles eso de manera tan ¿directa? – pregunto Chris.

-Al contrario niño embaucador entre más claro mejor – respondió Rigel sacando las risitas de algunos.

 **Si eres un crio tarado y mortal leyendo porque piensa que es ficción pues en hora buena disfruta de la lectura te envidio por ser normal.**

 **Mi nombre es Rigel Black como te dije anteriormente.**

-En serio yo pensé que te llamabas Rose Bythesea – dijo Travis con burla.

-¿Así te llama Dionisio cierto? – pregunto Aquiles.

-Sip al parecer al viejo sr. D le afecta estar sobrio – respondió Rigel ganándose un gruñido de Dionisio y la risa de los semidioses.

 **Tengo doce años y no espero vivir mucho tiempo siendo una mestiza y una hija de los tres grandes teniendo en cuenta que se supone que no debí nacer pero eso era un pacto estúpido creado por el paranoico de Zeus.**

-¿Espera te atreviste a llamar paranoico a nuestro padre? – pregunto entre risas Apollo provocando que el ritmo cardíaco en Rigel se acelerada Afrodita la miro con curiosidad luego le preguntaría.

-Sí y que él ya está más que acostumbrado a mi falta de respeto y al de Percy es mas ya ni siquiera se molesta en darnos el sermón de porque debemos ser educadas con los dioses – respondió Rigel tratando de mantener un rostro de póker y una voz neutra.

 **En fin como te decía soy una cría bastante problemática pero mi jodida vida empezó a ir realmente mal cuando nuestra clase de séptimo grado, sip estoy en séptimo grado no preguntes porque en fin a nuestra profesora lumbrera de arte contemporánea se le ocurrió llevarnos al museo metropolitano de arte para ver un montón de basura antigua de Grecia y Roma no me malentiendan yo amo las historias relacionadas con la mitología griega y todo eso, era la parte de Roma la que no me convencía.**

-Vaya al parecer a tu hija no le gusta Roma tío P. – dijo Hermes

-Pues es bastante sensata al no gustarle nada de Roma –dijo Athenea mirando con cierta satisfacción a la otra hija de Poseidón.

-¿Porque no te gustaba Roma? – Pregunto Hazel.

-Ya verás cual era mi opinión en ese entonces – dijo Rigel – Sigue leyendo por favor Teo –murmuro Rigel, Teseo solo asintió, algo perdido por el cariño que escucho en la voz de su hermana al hablarle.

 **-Veras desde mi punto de vista Roma no tiene una cultura propia se podría decir que es una mezcla de otras culturases más incluso yo podría asegurarte que Norte América es prácticamente un replica de lo que fue Roma, los romanos, catalogaban a los griegos como salvajes e incultos pero probablemente ellos jamás se vieron cómo eran a la hora de invadir un lugar donde mataban tanto a mujeres como a niños y ancianos que eran inocentes en cambio los griegos iban directamente a hacer frente al ejercito del lugar que iban a invadir, mientras los romanos entraban en un frenesí y deseo de sangre los griegos se mantenían más cuerdos a la hora de una invasión.**

-¿Ahora díganme si me equivoco? – pregunto Rigel mirando a todos que la miraban como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-¿Estas segura que no eres una hija de Athenea? – pregunto Apollo ganándose una cuchilla muy cerca de sus partes nobles.

-Ni siquiera hagas ese tipo de bromas idiota – le espeto Teseo mirándolo con frialdad, no le hizo en absoluto gracia es más fue como una bofetada.

-Bueno probablemente tengas razón – dijo Jasón, Reyna solo asintió de acuerdo.

-Oh Styg este es un momento épico un hijo de Zeus está admitiendo algo de una hija de Poseidón – murmuro Nico impactado.

 **El punto es que estar en un museo con un grupo de críos tarados y reunirte con una escuela que trae otro grupo de críos tarados según nuestro profesor de latín el sr. Brunner.**

 **El cual descubrí que también era el profesor de la academia de Yancy nos hizo unirnos en grupo lo que me pareció curioso fue ver a una niña muy parecida a mí pero no le tome importancia.**

 **Seguí viendo las estelas me llamo la atención la de un chico que sostenía una espada en una mano y en la otra un bola de hilo enfrente de él, un enorme toro o lo que se supone es el minotauro y a la par del chico era una chica por alguna razón no me gusto ver a esa chica junto al chico de la espada.**

-Ja en tu cara Orión nuestra hermanita se sintió atraída por mi estela y no por la tuya – se jacto Teseo Orión solo negaba divertido.

-Aun así Rigel ¿porque no te gusto ver a Ariadna con Teseo en esa estela? – pregunto Orión.

-No lo sé fue como si algo me dijera que ella sería la causa de varias desgracias para Teseo – murmuro en respuesta Rigel con el ceño fruncido y tratando de averiguar sus emociones.

-Y no te equivocas esa niña era una hija de Athenea ella junto a su hermana menor fueron las causantes de varias de mis desgracias sinceramente jamás debí sacarlas del castillo de su padre – dijo Teseo con amargura Percy y Rigel se sintieron mal al instante por Teseo así que como buenas hermanas que eran lo encerraron en un abrazo de hueso triturador sorprendiendo a todos en la sala.

Athenea por otro lado se sentía arrepentida por todo lo que le hizo a Teseo sabía que ella tenía la culpa aunque jamás lo iba a admitir.

 **Intente escuchar lo que decía el sr. Brunner pues intuí que me servirá de mucho el futuro pero la pelirroja cleptómana de Yancy no se callaba hasta que la chica de ojos verde le grito que se callara fue bastante divertido.**

 **Brunner le pregunto a la chica de ojos verdes acerca de un cuadro en especial para ser más específicos le pregunto por el cuadro donde sale Khronos comiéndose a sus hijos valla infancia más linda la que pasaron.**

-¿Siempre eres tan sarcástica? – pregunto Leo mirando a Rigel que estaba perdida en la inopia pero aun así prestaba atención.

-Sip el sarcasmo es la manera educada de insultar a los idiotas sin que se den cuenta ahora es jodidamente hermoso cuando alguien responde a tu sarcasmo con más sarcasmo – dijo Rigel mirando a la nada recordando a cierto hijo de Apollo que poseía cabellos negros y ojos azul cielo que siempre respondía a su sarcasmo con más sarcasmo.

-Aun lo quieres ¿cierto Ri? – pregunto Will tirando un brazo en los hombros de Rigel para darle un abrazo.

-Es imposible que no lo haga después de todo él fue mi primer amor mi primera vez mi primer todo – respondió Rigel con un deje amargura y tristeza en su voz.

-¿De quién hablan? – pregunto Orión al ver la melancólica mirada en su hermanita, Apollo empezaba a sentir, celos más de los que sintió por Dafne o Jacinto.

-Era mi hermano mayor su nombre era Lee Fletcher el salió con Rigel durante tres años y realmente se amaban pero mi hermano murió en la batalla contra Khronos – relato Will.

-¿Se enfrentaron a Khronos? – pregunto Hestia preocupada.

-Si lo hicimos – respondió Percy abrazando a Will con fuerza recordando aquella trágica noche.

-¿Que sucedió con Lee? – pregunto Hermes preocupado por uno de sus sobrinos.

-Murió protegiéndome de una cazadora de la señora Artemisa – respondió Rigel con evidente odio hacia las cazadoras de la diosa de la luna.

-Eso es imposible mis cazadoras jamás lastimarían a una doncella – respondió Artemisa.

-En realidad si lo hizo mi señora y el único motivo por el cual Rigel no le dio una muerte lenta y dolorosa a la traidora fue porque yo se lo pedí – dijo Thalía mirando a su prima con disculpa.

-No fue tu culpa Thals fue culpa de Artemisa por no hacerles jurar a sus cazadoras sobre el rio Styx que serían fieles al olimpo – respondió Rigel.

-Mejor sigamos con la lectura – dijo Orión al ver que Artemisa estaba dispuesta a atacar a su hermana. Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

 **No sé por qué tenía la sensación de que algo jodidamente malo iba a suceder bueno puede ser el hecho de que la señorita Neumann me estaba mirando con más odio que de costumbre pero no lo tome en cuenta estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando el señor Brunner me estaba llamando hasta que Marcos un chico que se había autoproclamado mi mejor amigo me movió por los hombros.**

 **-Lo siento sr. Brunner que ¿decía? – pregunte lo más inocente que pude mirándolo con mis enormes ojos verde-azulados**

Poseidón, Teseo, Tritón y Percy comenzaron a reír ellos mejor que nadie sabían que nadie les podía negar nada cuando ponían esa mirada. Sip Tritón estaba allí y no parecía que las quería matar.

-Le preguntas tu o le pregunto yo – le dijo Percy en susurros a Rigel ninguna se llevaba bien con Tritón es más incluso habían tenido varias peleas tanto físicas como verbales.

-Que le pregunte Will él tiene más probabilidades de vivir – respondió Rigel en un susurro siendo escuchado por el antes mencionado este solo las miro con cierto enojo para luego suspirar rendidor al ver que lo miraban suplicante era imposible decirle que no a esos ojos.

-¿Disculpe sr. Tritón que hace usted aquí sí ha declarado públicamente ante los dioses y mestizos que odia a sus hermanas?- Pregunto Will sin tacto.

Bien quizás eso no fue lo más inteligente que decir ahora Tritón lo quería matar y Teseo, Orión, Aquiles y Perseo querían hacer lo mismo con Tritón que le habían tomado cariño a las hijas de Poseidón.

-No las odio es solo que no me gusta encariñarme con mis hermanos mestizos porque al final todos terminan muertos así que es mejor que piensen que los odio – respondió Tritón mirando al vacío.

Los dioses solo se miraron avergonzados era culpa de ellos que sus hijos no se llevaran bien y que los mestizos vivieran tan poco.

-Sigamos con la lectura – dijo Afrodita al ver la tristeza en los dioses.

 **-Le pregunte señorita Black si usted nos puede contestar la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit – dijo Brunner por amor a Ra que ni siquiera sabía lo que pregunto la descerebrada esa.**

-¿Espera porque mencionas a Ra? – pregunto Afrodita algo perdida.

-Ni idea ni siquiera puse atención a lo que dijo Quirón ese día – respondió Rigel algo perdida también.

 **-Y ¿cuál es la pregunta que hizo ella? – pregunte indiferente si pensaban que me sentiría avergonzada por no prestar atención pues se equivocaron.**

 **-La pregunta fue porque es importante saber porque Khronos se comió a sus hijos y como aplica esto en la vida real – dijo Brunner mirándome con tal intensidad que si no fuera porque ya estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas me hubiese sentido intimidada pensé en la pregunta hasta que una idea se me vino y como aplicaba esta como respuesta.**

 **-Bueno podría ser para evitar cometer los mismos errores que nuestros ancestros un ejemplo claro seria que Urano se comió a sus hijos dejando solo a Khronos sin comer cuando este fue adulto derroco a su padre luego Khronos hizo exactamente lo mismo con sus hijos y fue derrocado por Zeus lo que me hace preguntarme si Khronos era tan estúpido como para confundir a Zeus con una roca o si Zeus era tan feo como para ser confundido con una roca –un tueno retumbo y Brunner estaba pálido no le tome importancia-**

 **El punto es que no importa cuánto intentemos alterar una ecuación al final el resultado será el mismo aunque se podría decir que eso no se aplica con los hijos de Zeus ya que estos nunca intentaron derrocarlo ni siquiera Athenea que se suponía que lo iba a hacer – termine de relatar Brunner estaba más pálido que antes no sé porque pero tuve la sensación de que había ofendido a uno de esos peces gordos que dirigen al mundo que tenía el poder suficiente para aplastarme.**

-Hasta que al fin dices algo sensato – exclamo Annabeth viendo que Poseidón y Hades estaban en el suelo muriéndose de risa por la manera en que Rigel se había expresado de Zeus.

-Vaya al parecer tú y tu hermano Teseo son bastantes listos para ser hijos del viejo alga dime Rigel no te gustaría ser mi campeona – dijo Athenea quería hacer sufrir a Poseidón de nuevo y la mejor manera de hacerlo era apartando a uno de sus hijos.

-Prefiero ser descuartizada, ser arrojada a los tiburones y servirles como alimento antes de ser tu campeona lo dije antes las historias y mitos son contadas para evitar que las nuevas generaciones cometamos los errores que las generaciones pasadas y sinceramente no me interesa terminar como Teseo sin ofender hermano pero tu vida fue una completa mierda al darle la espalda a padre – dijo Rigel fulminando con la mirada a Athenea.

Dicha diosa estaba furiosa, pero no se atrevía hacer nada sabía que Poseidón no iba a tomar a la ligera si lastima a una de sus hijas.

Nadie dijo nada así que Teseo siguió con la lectura.

 **-Excelente respuesta señorita Black pero le sugiero que se abstenga de hacer comentarios que puedan ofender a ciertas personas – dijo Brunner mirando hacia el cielo como si algo malo fuese a pesar.**

 **Brunner nos dijo que saliéramos la señorita Neumann me llamo mi profesora de arte contemporánea era una castaña de estatura baja que bien podría darte la paliza de tu vida sin siquiera sudar era bonita si pero no era una belleza clásica como mi madre el punto es que la señorita Neumann me ponía de los nervios desde el primer día me había catalogado como un engendro del infierno**

-Como dije el único engendro del infierno aquí es Nico.- se burló Thalía.

-Eso es rico viniendo de ti cara de pino- se mofo Nico, a lo que Thalía respondio con gran madurez y le saco la lengua.

 **y no perdía oportunidad para castigarme el ultimo castigo fue uno donde me tocó lidiar con cuatro mocosos de kínder el horror eran dos niños rubios y de ojos grises y otros dos rubios de ojos azules con sonrisas maliciosas a los cuales estuve a punto de matar en fin fue el peor día de mi vida.**

-¿Esos críos eran semidioses gamberra? – pregunto Ares con indiferencia.

-Si los críos de ojos grises eran hijos de Atenea y los otros dos de Hermes – mascullo entre dientes Rigel.

 **Ahora me encuentro sola aquí en la parte donde se encuentran las cosas de la antigua Grecia donde mi profesora de arte quiere matarme con la mirada.**

 **-Dime Rigel Black ¿cuánto tiempo crees que podrías seguirnos mintiendo? –pregunto Neumann.**

 **-Mire señora Neumann en serio siento realmente escaparme los fines de semana para ir a la playa o contrabandear dulces y sacar mis ensayos de internet – confesé después de todo me iban a expulsar les comente que soy disléxica e hiperactiva y para mantener en control asistía a clases de judo, karate, taekwondo y kendo que me han expulsado de ocho escuelas en seis años.**

 **-No te atrevas a mentirnos dime donde está el yelmo de la obscuridad de lord Hades, y el perno maestro del señor Zeus y sufrirás menos – grito enfurecida tenía dos opciones creerle o pensar que estaba drogada opte por la segunda además yo ni siquiera creo en tales cosas.**

 **-En realidad señora Neumann debe dejar las drogas Poseidón, Hades y Zeus no existen son solo mitos – dije con indiferencia entonces algo raro sucedió la señora Neumann empezó a transformarse en un monstruo horrible donde se supone debían estar sus piernas eran colas de serpiente.**

 **-No me jodas eres una maldita dracanae – chille sin poder evitarlo joder que se supone que ni siquiera existen antes de darme cuenta la maldita bruja empezó a atacarme, pero gracias a mi increíble destreza y agilidad la esquive**

-Eres bastante humilde no querida prima.- ironizo Nico para diversión de los demás, Rigel solo le saco la lengua.

 **Ok no lo hice solo salte a un lado para que no me golpeara con su cola mire a mi alrededor tratando de averiguar que podría servirme como arma lo primero que vi fue un tridente sin duda alguna corrí hasta al lugar donde estaba el tridente y lo tome con fuerza al tiempo que la loca me gritaba muere miel mis manos temblaron el tridente casi se me cae**

-Que débil – se burló Ares una ola con todo el océano indico lo golpeo.

 **Pero logre evitarlo la señorita Neumann se abalanza directo hacia mí, le lance el tridente con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía Neumann quedo atrapada entre la pared y el tridente.**

 **-Oh dioses Rigel- El Sr. Brunner apareció y me lanzo una tinta que esperaba que le escribiera una carta de disculpas o algo así.**

-Francamente Rigel.- suspiro Annabeth resignada.

-No es mi culpe cabeza de Búho, tiendo a volverme más sarcástica cuando estoy estresada o nerviosa.- se defendió Rigel.

-Te vuelves bastante peligrosa cuando estas estresada.- dijo Will, siendo apoyado por Percy.

 **Lo más raro de la pluma cuando esta toco mi mano se transformó en una espada me acerque a la dracanae levante la espada y atravesé su cuerpo como si fuese agua al tiempo que ella emitió un grito de furia y odio al ver sus enormes ojos pude ver la promesa de una muerte no pude más que sonreírle con descaro al ver que su cuerpo se convertía en arena.**

 **Estaba sola con una espada que en su hoja rezaba el nombre de Tempestad, lo cual por alguna razón me pareció adecuado, una espada perfecta parecía como si hubiese sido forjada especialmente para mí era como una extensión más de mi cuerpo me sentí completa con esa espada en mi mano en el mango había un tridente gravado pero no le tome importancia.**

 **Ok era oficial mi vida estaba completamente jodida si los dioses griegos existen mi vida es una mierda literalmente.**

-Aquí termina el capítulo – dijo Teseo mirando con gran respeto a sus hermanas no tenían formación ni nada pero se las habían arreglado para matar sus primeros monstruos casi sin problemas.

-En sus caras mis hijas son más fuertes que sus hijos e hijas – grito orgulloso Poseidón.

Una no ta apareció en el regazo de Afrodita.

-Miren llego otra nota – chillo Afrodita alegre.

-¿Qué esperas para leerla? – pregunto Hera de manera molesta, Afrodita solo la fulmino con la mirada y luego comenzó a leer.

 _ **Queridos semidioses hemos decidido enviar a ciertos hijos de Apollo a los que ustedes extrañan mucho en especial Rigel, Will y Percy espero que disfruten de su compañía.**_

 _ **Apollo tienes estrictamente prohibido interferir en lo que haga Rigel y este joven semidiós que enviaremos, Afrodita tú también tienes prohibido interferir.**_

 _ **Con amor**_

 _ **Las Moiras.**_

-¿Percy, Will creen que lo envíen a él? – justo después de decir eso dos destellos dorados aparecieron de uno apareció un chico de cabellos negros rebeldes y azul cielo y sonrisa de lado y el otro era un rubio de ojos azul oscuro.

-Lee, Michael son ustedes – dijo Will tirando en un abrazo a sus hermanos los ojos de Lee y Rigel nunca se apartaron azul contra verde eran tan intensas las miradas que causo cierta incomodidad y que varios apartaran la mirada sintiendo que estaban viendo algo privado.

-¿No dirás nada bonita? – pregunto Lee cambiando su mirada a una amorosa y tierna.

-Eres un idiota – espeto Rigel sin querer ceder ante la mirada de Lee

-Perdóname por favor yo solo quería prote – fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando los labios firmes y exigentes de Rigel lo besaron con pasión.

-Ejem será mejor que continuemos – dijo Aquiles al ver la mirada furiosa en el rostro de Apollo, Rigel y Lee se separaron y asintieron de acuerdo.

-¿Quien lee ahora? –pregunto Orión algo, tranquilo al ver que la sombra de tristeza en los ojos de su hermana desaparecía al lado del hijo de Apollo.

Nadie contesto de por un momento hasta que al final Hermes levanto la mano.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo como se darán cuenta no son muchos los cambios.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura**


End file.
